


【衍勝】Black bird

by yunnnn020



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: *OOC*不算車的車*嗯⋯⋯慎入*BGM Aimer - Black bird





	【衍勝】Black bird

**Author's Note:**

> *OOC  
*不算車的車  
*嗯⋯⋯慎入  
*BGM Aimer - Black bird

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
越是難以征服的人，越能在他身上獲得成就感，曹承衍是這麼想的，在看見韓勝宇之時，總是溫和待人卻又完美的與他人劃清界線的那個人。  
⠀  
⠀  
小無名氣的歌手被財團獨生子找上的原因似乎是再明顯不過，手機號碼是透過當天同樣有出席酒席的事業夥伴打聽到的，對曹承衍來說沒有什麼是難事，只要他願意什麼都做的到，唯一出乎意料的是對方毫不猶豫的答應自己的邀約，也不過如此，他一開始是這樣想的，韓勝宇最吸引人的地方就在這裡，明明總是拒人千里，卻對他百依百順。  
⠀  
⠀  
第一次約會的地點是曹承衍選的，一間他很喜歡的西餐廳，小時候在國外生活過，即使喜愛韓餐，卻也不減他對西餐的熱情，對方輕酌幾口紅酒，不成醉意。曹承衍有意無意的向那人靠近輕輕吐氣，也被韓勝宇一一回避成功，他扁扁嘴盯著大兩歲的哥哥看，那人的嘴角揚起了一個漂亮的角度，讓狐狸先生恨不得馬上收網捕捉，但他只是用另一個笑回應，然後紳士的開車護送歌手大人回住處。  
⠀  
⠀  
與同性往來過盛的優點大概就是不容易被懷疑？又或是曹承衍老早就和各大媒體打好關係了，他不知道，也沒打算多過問，韓勝宇的印象中財閥子弟性伴侶都是一個換一個的，指不定對方只是徒留新鮮感而已，最終他們還是會擦肩而過。第一次做愛是在他們第二次見面，與往常相比要早了一些。不會傳出緋聞應該算是與財閥往來的好處，底下的人全部都會處理的很好，即使他們不一定以真心相待，卻勉強能算是一個保障，避免雙方身敗名裂的方法。  
⠀  
⠀  
他一如既往的在玩味中夾雜著微不足道的惡意，起初只是想要看到對方矜持不住而低下身姿在床上求自己，卻沒有料到在看見韓勝宇坐在他臥室床前時，心臟收縮了一下，像是被捉住了，曹承衍想，然後停住向前的動作，硬是讓自己恢復理智之後在男人的疑惑目光中繼續邁步，然後此刻曹承衍心裡卑微的愛意就如此被心裡惡劣的因子蓋過了。  
⠀  
⠀  
最大的區別只是向來在性事上粗暴的狐狸眼男人特別溫柔的、一如那人平時待人的模樣，他看著對方因為自己的動作而感到舒服、慾望得已解放來獲得快感，卻又悶悶地痛，好像有什麼不一樣，不過他向來都是樂見與自己交往的對方破碎，無論身心，於是他們互相到對方家的頻率變得更高，即便是小酌。這時不勝酒力的男人會像是隻發狂的公獅毫無控制力道地橫衝直撞，像是要證明什麼似的。  
⠀  
⠀  
證明他對他來說不算什麼、證明他們只是各取所需，卻又在酒醒之後裝作沒事，像普通情侶一般相處，而韓勝宇一邊沉溺其中，另一邊在獨處時想起曹承衍看向他的眼神，是滿滿的無情，卻又溫柔的不像話，一舉一動全是完美的男朋友模樣，最終還是忍不住在性事結束的擁抱過後、意識即將消散之際說出口。  
⠀  
⠀  
「其實你最愛的還是你自己吧，承衍啊。」對方此刻的靜默使他彷彿置身冰窖，倏地清醒過來，抬眼看著身旁抿著唇的男人。  
⠀  
⠀  
曹承衍欲開口解釋，卻突然說不出話來，一切的動作在韓勝宇眼裡變得如此清晰，他自以為的愛情，在看見對方似是百口莫辯的表情後崩裂了，然後他的下一句話就被溫熱的唇堵住，好像是要將他從冰冷的寒天中救出，韓勝宇又睜開眼，好像能從對方風平浪靜、不待一絲情感的眼底找到什麼，是被理智壓制住的深層情感。

赤紅的太陽將他們的心溶化，在心裡的願望大概是也想要得到愛吧。然後韓勝宇再回吻對方，倘若那人不懂得什麼叫做愛，那麼現在就從一步一步了解，用他們的方式。


End file.
